


Aftermath

by jhunieilarde



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: They were able to escape the Bank of Spain. Nairobi is alive and they got half of the gold but nothing is ever perfect. Lisbon is badly injured after being tortured for information. With the heist so grand they pulled off according to the plan, an aftermath is waiting for them to happen. (Sergio/Raquel) (Lisbon/Professor) (Other characters included as well) ENJOY!
Relationships: Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Comments: 30
Kudos: 181





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to keep Nairobi alive because i love her character. Enjoy!

AFTER THE HEIST…

The miraculous escape of the gang from the Bank of Spain shocked the world when they made it rain with droplets of gold through the square. It created the necessary distraction they needed to get away from the police that were ready to shoot them down as per Colonel Tamayo’s orders.

Everyone is on edge. Nairobi was able to survive the bullet on her chest and is currently regaining her strength but Lisbon is not doing well. It’s only been a few hours ago that they discovered she’s still alive. Inspector Sierra ordered to fake her execution to make the Professor unstable. She succeeded at some point before the Professor turned the heist into a war. He’s out for blood but a call shifted his focus. Antoñanzas, his mole inside the tent, called him few minutes before they made their escape informing him that Lisbon is still alive. She was never brought to the tent. That’s why no one knows she’s been captured, not even Angel.

“I was bringing doughnut to Inspector Sierra when I saw her watching a video on her computer. I can swear it’s Inspector Murillo tied up onto the ceiling. I am not sure if it’s live footage or recording but if what you were saying is true that they executed her at the farm house, she shouldn’t be in that footage”, Antoñanzas said through a payphone.

“Where is she?” Professor asked.

“I saw the name of the building but that’s it. You have to figure out a way to find where that building is”, the young police officer answered.

“Don’t worry about that. Give me the name”, the Professor said.

The plan to rescue Lisbon blended with their escape plan quickly. None of the gang wanted to leave her behind. They wanted to rescue her so badly. After all, she risked everything helping them despite the fact that she doesn’t owe them anything. It’s time they do the same.

While the world was busy gathering droplets of gold onto the ground and the police were busy rescuing hostages inside the bank and turning the building up and down in search for them, the gang made their way to the said location. Thanks to their Pakistani team, they were able to hack the building’s security system and cameras. For an abandoned building, it is heavily guarded but it’s nothing Marseille couldn’t handle. The man is stealth. He moved with precision. It’s his job. He’s a hit man. It didn’t take long before he gave the signal and they went in. Bogota and Helsinki took down the remaining guards on the room Lisbon was being kept.

As soon as they opened the door, the smell of blood, sweat, and other scents welcomed them. The place smelled like it’s rotting. When they turned on the lights, Helsinki almost dropped to the floor. The woman who used to hug him after they won a football game, the woman who smiled at his direction and handed him bottle of whisky…it’s not the same woman he’s looking at. Lisbon was tied to the ceiling by her hands. Her palms and fingers were purple almost black from being suspended too long. She’s almost naked and she’s covered with her own blood, cuts, and bruises. The room wasn’t rotting. It was her.

The two men didn’t hesitate in freeing her from the chains that were holding her up. Bogota carried her in his arms on the way to her freedom. Lisbon remained unconscious. They’re not even sure if she’s breathing. Denver and Palermo who were manning the outside lost their tongues at the sight of Lisbon on Bogota’s arms. They quickly brought her to the van with the rest of the gang who mirrored each other’s expressions.

The Professor couldn’t stop whispering things in Lisbon’s ears throughout the drive. She still got pulse but it was weak. He kept yelling them to go faster but they couldn’t do that without raising suspicion.

Now, they reached the boat at the port that’s waiting for them to take them away from Spain. Professor already made a call in advance for a doctor. Boat is not a suitable place for medical operations but they got the tools they needed. Everyone held their breaths while the doctor is examining Lisbon.

“Her left shoulder is dislocated. Her right ankle is broken as well. She got deep lacerations at her back, her arm, her thighs. I will give her antibiotics to avoid infection. Some of her wounds look like infected already but I can fix that. There is evidence of strangulation but luckily, her throat isn’t crushed. She will have difficulty talking when she wakes up”, the doctor said once he’s done examining her.

“So, she will be fine?” Professor asked with hope.

“No. She’s not out of the woods yet. I’m going to need to operate on her. She got three broken ribs and we couldn’t risk them fracturing her lungs. The shoulder looks bad as well as the ankle”, the doctor answered.

“Then do it now”, Palermo intervened.

“I can’t. It’s too rocky in this boat. We need to land. I can give her painkillers and sedatives until we reached the destination. Right now, we have to keep her still. She might scream in pain when she wakes up because her body is all mess up”, the doctor explained.

There is no use in arguing at the moment. All they need to do is wait. The ride will only be for a day and a half and they will reach another safe house. There they will have to spend three weeks to lie low while the police are searching for them. After that, they will all go in separate ways. Professor is not even sure if three weeks will be enough for Lisbon to heal but he is hopeful that she will make it and she will be able to see her daughter and mother again.

“Rest. I will watch her for now”, Palermo said to him.

He simply shook his head. He almost lost her back there. He doesn’t want to take his eyes off her again.

“You can sleep here. That way, if she wakes up you’ll be here but you have to sleep”, Palermo insisted.

He knows he’s right. It’s been a while since he has slept. It wouldn’t do anyone good if he crashes.

“Alright, wake me up if anything happens and please watch her”, he yielded.

“I will, Sergio. I promise”, Palermo replied.


	2. Awake

A loud scream woke Professor up. He saw Palermo doing his best to keep Lisbon from moving to avoid further injuries.

“Get the doctor now!” Professor yelled and Palermo quickly ran to get the doctor.

With every move Lisbon…Raquel is screaming in pain. The doctor was right. Her entire body is messed up. On top of that, she’s confused about what’s going on around her.

“Raquel…Raquel…it’s me. It’s me, Sergio”, he tried to coax her but her eyes are wandering left and right.

She’s panicking.

“Look at me, Raquel. Come on, look at me”, he said but she’s not listening.

In his desperation, he cupped her face and leaned his head towards her just to feel her skin on his face. He then put a gentle kiss on her cheek and that made her stop. When he pulled back, she’s staring at her in confusion.

“Sergio?” she asked almost uttered his name with air.

She tried to repeat what she said but he stopped her.

“Don’t talk yet. Your throat is sore and it will hurt to talk. Yes, it’s me, my love. You’re here with us now and you’re safe”, he answered.

The rest of the gang is there with them in a flash. Raquel looked around and saw all of them, all alive and well. Her lips wobbled in an attempt to suppress her tears but it only made her aware of her broken ribs and she groaned in pain.

“Don’t move. Don’t move”, the doctor said to her. “Listen, I will give you a painkiller. It’s quite strong and might knock you out for a few hours but it will help with the pain”, he explained before he pierced her skin with the syringe.

Professor…her Sergio brought her some water and helped her drink with a straw. She’s so parched that she finished the entire glass. He wanted to know what happened but she’s in no condition to talk. There will be time when she’s out of danger. He can wait.

“We pulled it off, the heist. We gave back half the gold to the people. Everything worked out”, he informed her and a smile formed upon her lips. “I’m sorry, Raquel. I thought you were dead. I heard the shots. I heard two gun shots and I thought you’re dead. If I have known you’re alive, I would’ve come and get you right away”, he apologized but Raquel stopped him by touching his arm despite her aching shoulder.

He knows she meant him to stop apologizing. She wants to tell him that it’s not his fault and she doesn’t blame him for anything.

“I love you, Raquel. I promise you I won’t let anything happen to you again”, he said and put a kiss on her forehead.

Watching from a far, Tokyo couldn’t help but feel guilty about what happened. If only she stayed at the island, none of that would’ve happened. Professor wouldn’t be in such agony and the love of his life wouldn’t be on the brink of death. God knows what they did to her. She looked so much worse than Rio. With him, the police made sure to stay away from hurting him physically. He got no scratches, no bruises. They did play with his mind, break him, but Tokyo knows if she’s in his position, she would’ve been able to handle it with her head up high. She’s stronger than Rio. They went too far with Lisbon. Messing up with her brain is a given. That’s the first thing they will do. They hurt her and it shows all over her body. Hell, she makes one wrong move and she’s dead. The thought came in her head: what if Antoñanzas did not call and they left without her? Will they kill her then? Will they torture her more?

“Stop with whatever it is you’re thinking”, Nairobi said to her like she’s reading her mind.

“She doesn’t have to come, you know. I get you all did because you want to, because we’re family but Lisbon? She barely knows us. The only connection she has with us is the Professor and he wanted her to stay behind. Look at her now. I kept doubting her loyalty throughout and I was wrong the whole time. She took all that beating just to save our asses. She didn’t give them shit”, Tokyo realized.

“Lisbon is her own person. She knows what she’s getting into from the start. She joined us because she felt the same way as we do, betrayed by the system. I am sure she understands your doubt about her loyalty. Anyone would. She used to be one of them but even then, she’s always been a straight cop. She’s strong, Tokyo. She will make it and when she’s recovered, we can show our gratitude to her by showering her with tequila, the one she likes”, Nairobi said.

The two girls chuckled remembering that time Lisbon joined them to party in Tokyo’s room. It’s one of the few times the former inspector let her hair down. Like the Professor, planning the heist stressed her out but that night, she was relaxed dancing with them.

“One question, would you still cash out Professor’s sperm after this?” Tokyo asked.

Nairobi hasn’t been able to think about that since the heist started and things are different now for her. She simply smiled.

“You know what, I think I might not go through with that right now”, she answered.

Tokyo then saw the way her friend looked at Bogota who is already staring at them and she immediately gets the deal.

“I am happy for you no matter what”, she muttered and she received a hug from Nairobi.

“Thank you for saving my life and cutting a piece of my lung”, Nairobi replied.

Meanwhile, the effect of the painkiller is getting on Raquel. Her eyes are getting heavy. She’s fighting it though. She’s afraid to close her eyes because she’s afraid that all of that is just a dream and that she’s still inside that room, tied up to the ceiling.

“I will be here when you wake up, my love. I promise”, Sergio said as if he can read what she’s thinking.

With that, Raquel finally surrendered and slept.


	3. The Details

Once they reached the safe house secluded in a private island, the doctor proceeded on operating on Lisbon. It took hours before everyone was able to breathe again. The operation was successful although she will need to get therapy session after to regain full motion of her shoulder and ankle.

“How are you feeling?” Sergio asked handing her a glass of orange juice.

“It hurts to breathe or laugh but it’s better than the last few days”, she answered.

She’s looking better compared to the day they rescued her from that building. The wounds are healing nicely though some of them are going to leave nasty scars.  
“You know I never thought I would see the sun again. I was certain I was going to die in that room”, she confessed.

Sergio felt his stomach turning upside down. His fists are clenching from suppressed rage.

“It’s my fault. I could’ve gotten to you sooner. I let myself fall for that trick, my own trick”, he said.

“Stop saying that. It is never your fault. Please, I don’t want to hear you saying that”, she cut him off.

She’s his Raquel and yet something in her has changed. The light in her is missing. There is a glimpse but it’s fading. Her eyes are almost empty. Guessing what he’s seeing in her, she looked away from him.

“You got me through those days, Sergio. When they beat me up, well…when Alberto beat me up, I just closed my eyes and think of you and the next I knew, it’s over. He’s gone”, she said.

The name of her ex-husband alarmed Sergio in more ways than one. Did she just say he beat her up back there? Did the police really enlist the help of an abusive man to further torture his ex-wife?

“What did they do to you, Raquel?” he finally asked.

Everyone has been dying to know what happened to her in that room. They’ve all seen the results but how it happened, they don’t know. Raquel knows that question will come up sooner or later. She doesn’t need to tell them everything and she doesn’t owe that to them but she felt like they need to know. It could happen to anyone and it might help to have a little overview of what might happen to them if they get caught.

“I guess we will need the team for that story, my love”, she said.

Sergio understood her point. They need to know just like when Rio told them what they did to him. It somehow prepared Raquel on the possibilities of what they might do to her when she was captured although they went overboard with her. He gathered everyone in the dining area as per Raquel’s request. He assisted his love to settle on the chair since walking is still a pain in the ass for her.

Eyes are following her every move. She’s out of the woods, doctor’s words, but the pain is not yet over and they can’t help but feel bad for her. She took the worst hit and they are yet to find out how worst it was.

“I know you are all wondering what happened to me in that room”, Raquel started.

“You really don’t need to tell us. We understand”, Monica said but Raquel raised her hand.

“I do. It might help you prepare in case things go south in the coming years. I was captured after two civilians turned me in for a reward the government offered. They never got it by the way. I thought they’re going to bring me to the tent to be interrogated by Alicia but they brought to that building, to that room. I knew Sergio thought I was dead so I didn’t expect any rescue. There’s no way he could’ve known where I was. At first, I was thinking if only Angel would come visit, I might be able to persuade him to let Sergio know that I was alive but they never let him see me. I was interrogated by Suarez at first. It was basic. Suarez is a good officer. He just doesn’t have the balls to decline orders from above. I thought it was easy. I could withstand that. Then, suddenly they moved me from being handcuffed to a chair to being chained to the ceiling. They stripped me off my clothes and poured ice cold water over my head. I still thought it was easy. They were trying to break me but I can handle that. Alicia came in and tried getting some information from me but I didn’t give her any. She threatened to locate my daughter and my mother but I knew they were safe. After a few session with me, she must’ve gotten bored. The next thing I knew, Alberto, my ex-husband, showed up. He was very angry because I took Paula. That was his main objective. He wanted to know where she is”, Raquel started.

“Alberto was the guy who beat you up before? The one you filed complaint at?” Denver asked.

They all knew that. Professor made them study her life during the first heist. It doesn’t surprise Raquel. She knew about that part.

“Yes. He’s that guy. I lost track how many times he came. I lost track how many times he hit me in that room. I was his personal punching bag. Sometimes he would untie me from the ceiling just so he could throw me across the room, drag me by the air, slammed me against the wall. When I asked if the police know what he’s doing, he said they’re the ones who asked him to break me in the first place. Every time he came in, he got new tricks. Electrocution, choking, he tried once to push my head down on a pile of water. I nearly drowned. Of course, they never let me use the bathroom so I pissed on myself. One time, Alberto whipped me on my back. That was a tough day or night, I wasn’t sure. He stepped on my ankle. He made me give his gun a blowjob just for his amusement. He never got anything from me. I kept my mouth shut the whole time. Then, he stopped coming. They all stopped coming until I woke up in that boat. You guys are the first people I’ve seen in some time”, she continued.

The room is completely silent. They’re all horrified and basically scared. If that can happen to a former inspector, they wonder what could possibly happen to them if they get caught. Sergio put his hand on her shoulder ignoring the way she flinched at the contact.

“No one is ever going to touch you like that again. I would die before than can happen again”, he vowed.


	4. The Dream

A week left before the gang splits up to go their separate ways, things are going pretty well. Spanish government still continues to hunt them down but in the wrong direction. The Professor’s plan is working perfectly. They all have been briefed about their new transporter for the continent of their choice. Monica and Denver decided to stick to their former home since no one suspects them there and Cincinnati loves that place. Nairobi is going with Bogota this time while Helsinki is staying with Palermo. Due to the recent events inside the bank, Tokyo and Rio decided to go their separate ways. Marseille will go alone as well.

On the other hand, Sergio and Raquel couldn’t go back to Palawan. He already arranged to transport Paula and Marivi to a private island near the Bahamas. It’s remote and similar to Palawan so it wouldn’t be hard for Paula to adjust.

The nightmares won’t stop bothering Raquel at night. Sometimes, she would wake up screaming and kicking which would result in hurting herself due to her bad shoulder and ankle, not to mention her recovering ribs. Sergio would do his best calming her down, pulling her into his arms to keep her from moving too much that might injure her further. She doesn’t talk after that. She used to tell him about her nightmares back in Palawan but she stopped doing that. After she told everyone what happened to her during her captivity, she refused to talk about it again. Perhaps, revisiting that part of her life is harder than he thought. He respects that. He never forced her to talk after she wakes up. They just sit on the bed holding each other until she’s calm enough to go back to sleep.

Raquel never went back to sleep though. She just pretended to be asleep after a nightmare but she can never go back after having one. It’s too traumatic for her. It’s like she’s reliving the torture every night. The point came when she decided to just skip sleeping. She will wait for Sergio to fall asleep before sneaking out of bed to go for a walk on the beach or sit in the living room until the sun rises. She would try to exercise her shoulder and her foot no matter how much it hurts.

She thought he didn’t notice but Sergio knows Raquel sneaks out at night. He sometimes followed her outside just to check what she’s doing. He didn’t dare try to get her back to bed. It’s clear she doesn’t want to. It was the third night she was out of bed for him to figure out why she’s doing that. She’s avoiding sleep. She’s avoiding the nightmares. By the fourth night, he went to her outside by the beach. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you”, she said.

“I wasn’t sleeping and you as well, for four days now”, he replied.

She looked at him briefly before turning her gaze back to the ocean. For a moment, they both listened to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore.

“Raquel, I know the nightmares are awful but this is not the way to handle this. If you keep on avoiding sleep, your body will crash”, he started.

“I don’t know what’s real sometimes”, she finally said.

She’s been a closed wall for the past few days so he appreciates it whenever she lets him in even it’s just a little.

“My brain couldn’t keep up. Sometimes, I thought this is the dream and I am still in that room. I wonder if I really left that place. Maybe this is the hallucination…if it is, I don’t want to wake up. If I close my eyes, I will go back there and I am scared that I won’t able to get out again”, she added.

Sergio tried his best to hold back his tears but few escaped his guard. They kept her there for too long, messed up with her mind and her body. Now, he is not sure how he can fix her.

“This is not a dream, Raquel. This is real. What happened to you is all in the past. It’s over. I know it doesn’t feel that way to you and I can never fully understand what it feels like but I can assure you that this is real. It’s not a dream. I am not a dream. I am right here”, he said.

He slowly reached for her hand and when she doesn’t flinch at the contact, he held her and then pulled her to his arms.

“This is real, my love. You are free. You are safe. I am your bodyguard, remember? I will do anything in my power to protect you”, he whispered.

“I am tired, Sergio. I don’t want to feel this way anymore”, she confessed.

He held her tighter.

“Let me help you. Let me be your anchor. Whenever you’re confused, search for me. Always know that I will be real, always”, he proposed.  
It wasn’t hard for her to agree. He’s always been her anchor even in the worst time of her life. He’s her lifeline.   
That night, she finally let herself sleep. She twitched from the nightmare but easily settled down when she felt his touch. He makes her feel safe and that’s enough for her to move forward.

The following days have been smooth. Raquel finally joins the others in their talk, jokes, and banters. She cooks for them from time to time as a way to exercise herself and her muscles. They let her. They understand that she needs to do things on her own no matter how hard it is for Sergio who still worries about her. One morning, everyone is having breakfast while having a discussion about gender, a common ground for debate. Raquel focused on her meal and forcing herself to eat more since her appetite has been messed up too. In less than five minutes, things got heat up at the dining table. Palermo and Tokyo started arguing on equality and then about the heist. The others joined in and became total chaos. In an effort to regain control of the argument, Palermo slammed his fist onto the table and resumed talking. Monica, on other hand, became shocked and gravely concern.

“Stop”, she muttered and it confused Denver at first but then he saw what she’s seeing.

“Palermo, shut up!” he yelled and the urgency in his voice made them all stop.

Eyes turned to Raquel who is gripping the edge of the table trying to control her breathing. Her vision is starting to blur. Sergio kneeled next to her but she can’t make it stop. Raquel started screaming.


	5. The Episode

Her heart is beating faster than the hand of a clock. She closed her eyes hoping it will all be over soon but it’s only getting worse. The voices of everyone faded in the background and she started hearing something else. 

“Where is my daughter?” Alberto repeatedly yelled. 

“I don’t know. I swear I don’t know”, she answered. 

She doesn’t know. That was the truth. They made an agreement that only Sergio will know Paula and Marivi’s location for their safety. Alberto never believed her. He slammed his fist on the wall, on her face, on her body again and again to break her into submission but she doesn’t have the answer to give him. 

“Your boyfriend will know. Where is he? Where is Salva or the Professor or whoever the fuck he is?” he asked again. 

That she knows the answer but she cannot give that either. She cannot betray the love of her life and she cannot betray the gang. Most importantly, she cannot let her daughter live with an abusive man. 

“I don’t know”, she lied. 

Another blow hit her and that hurt like her. Alberto used to hold back before whenever he hit her to avoid raising suspicion from their colleagues but this time it’s different. He got authorization from the government to literally beat his ex-wife. He is not holding back. 

“Tell me the truth or every inch of your body will be in pain”, he threatened. 

Raquel is sure that will be the case but she’s ready. It’s what she signed up for. Love is a foolish thing and being loyal to Sergio is her greatest flaw. He started hitting her and little by little, her muscles complained, her breathing became harder. 

“Alberto, please...stop”, she pleaded in between punches. 

“Tell me what you know!” he said. 

“I don’t know anything. I swear!” she lied one more time. 

“Liar!” he yelled and continued beating her. 

“Raquel! My love, listen to my voice. Focus on my voice. Come back”, she heard a familiar voice. 

It makes her calm and feel safe despite getting beat up by her ex-husband. It’s so soothing like a music to her ears. 

“Come on, Raquel. It’s me Sergio. Focus on my voice. Breathe slowly”, he repeated. 

A warm hand touched her cheek and Alberto vanished. Her eyes caught the sight of Sergio looking back at her with fear and worry in his eyes. There is also desperation in them that she wanted to kiss them away. 

“Sergio?” she asked unable to believe that she’s with him and not in that hell hole. 

“Yes, my darling. It’s me. You’re here in the island with us, the gang. You are safe. Paula and Marivi are also safe”, he answered. 

Raquel looked around her and the gang is right there looking at her. They are indeed in an island. She can hear the waves outside. She then realized they are sitting on the floor. 

“What happened? I thought I was...I was sure I was back there...” she asked in confusion. 

Sergio’s heart almost breaks when tears fell from her eyes. The torture was over but she’s reliving it inside her head over and over again. PTSD he’s sure of that. Who wouldn’t? 

“No, my love. You’ve been here the whole time. You had a panic attack. It’s over now”, he answered.

Palermo slamming his fist onto the table triggered the attack. He should’ve known Raquel will have some sort of flashbacks. He made a mental note to hire a doctor to get her help. 

“Can you get up?” he asked. 

Raquel simply nodded. He helped her get back on her feet but the attack drained her. It came back to her what happened before her panic attack. They were having breakfast and the others started arguing. A wave of embarrassment hit her. She hates being the victim and actually showing it to everyone. 

“I think I want to lie down for a minute”, she said to Sergio. 

She cannot face them right now. All of them are looking at her with pity in their eyes and it’s making her angry, not at them, but at herself.

“Sure. I’ll help you. Please excuse us”, he agreed.

The others kept quiet until they’re out of sight. They’re too shock to react right away.

“What just happened?” Denver muttered.

Most of them know what just happened but their brains are still processing what they all saw. The look of horror and pain on Raquel’s face still engraved in their minds.

“…like the Professor said, she had a panic attack”, Nairobi answered.

“We all know that wasn’t just a panic attack”, Tokyo said.

“It’s an episode”, Helsinki said.

All eyes turned on him. He is a war veteran. If there’s anyone who knows trauma, it’s him.  
“Episode how?” Bogota asked.

“During the war, those who were at the camps and escaped, they would often freak out and think like they’re still at the camps until someone snapped them out of it. Something   
or someone would trigger something in them and they would start screaming”, he explained.

“The arguing earlier…we were basically raising our voices to each other and Palermo hit the table. It triggered her and she thought she’s still being tortured. That’s why she   
mentioned the name of her ex-husband”, Monica concluded.

They all fell silent again.

“Well shit…how are we going to help Lisbon get pass this now?” Nairobi asked but no one knows the answer.


	6. Searching

The rest of the team brainstormed on ways to help their dear Lisbon. They got few days left until they go their separate ways but to them it felt wrong to just leave without lending help to the woman whose loyalty cannot be repaid. She could’ve easily betrayed them all and save herself but she chose to take the pain to help them succeed. In their line of work, loyalty is priceless.

“Well, we certainly cannot take matters into our own hands. We cannot go back to Madrid and just assassinate those motherfuckers who messed her up”, Denver said.

Tokyo raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t put ideas in my head, Denver”, she muttered.

That would be suicide but it’s something she’s considering. They cannot let what happened to her just slide. The whole point of pulling another heist is to get Rio back and to get back at the system that tortured him but they did the same to Lisbon and much worse. They cannot afford to pull off another heist but what the government did doesn’t deserve a heist. It deserved a payback with blood and pain.

“No one is going back to Spain to assassinate anyone. Lisbon wouldn’t want any of us getting caught or all that pain she endured will be for nothing”, Nairobi said when she realized her friend is actually considering going back.

“I am open to suggestions, guys. Come on, we are group of people with brilliant minds. How can we help Lisbon?” Palermo asked.

They stayed silent for a moment thinking of a more productive way to help her.

“We need to get her a doctor”, Monica suggested and everyone turned to her. “Think about it. How do people with PTSD get better? Certainly not on their own. Sure, Lisbon got the Professor but she will need a professional help or medication to help with the panic attack. We can find the best in the field to help her. I am sure we got loads of money between all of us to pay the doctor for his service and silence”, she added.

They all looked at each other digesting the suggestion and it made sense to them.

“That’s the best suggestion I ever heard”, Helsinki commented.

“Alright, Rio…work your magic. Let’s find the best doctor in the world for Lisbon”, Nairobi said to Rio.

Meanwhile, Sergio watched Raquel sleep next to him. She would sometimes flinch but he will soothe her with his gentle touch until she calmed down and relaxed again. The love of his life healed physically but not mentally and emotionally. When they met, she’s still working on healing from the abuse she received from her ex-husband during their failed marriage. It lessened during the year they spent in Palawan although sometimes she would get nightmares about those times but she was healing. Now, all those work to heal was shattered to pieces by the same person. The worst part, the government got his back.  
His blood boils at the thought of anyone hurting Raquel. She doesn’t deserve any of that. She deserved to be taken care of, to be loved, to make her feel like a queen. His eyes fell on the scar peeking just above her shoulder. It’s the biggest scar she got. It stretched all the way her back. It’s the mark of the whipped Alberto used to torture her. He knows it will be her forever reminder of that event in her life.

Sometimes he regrets saying yes to her coming with them during the heist. He wanted her to stay with her family to keep her safe but she insisted on coming. He accused her of wanting revenge because of what the police did to her reputation but he knows better. She believes in the same thing he does and if the situation was reversed, he will insist on coming to. He would not want her to be alone. It’s the same with her. She didn’t want him to be alone.

Sergio left the room to catch some air. His heart is being filled with so much rage that he cannot unleash. He wanted to make them pay. He wanted them to know he doesn’t forget and forgive what they did to Raquel. He wanted to be like his brother who is willing to spill blood to protect and defend their family. Andres called him an idealist. That’s Sergio. He is an idealist and a pacifist. The Professor is something else. He’s not afraid to use every resources available to get things done.

He’s about to head out the house when he saw the gang clamoring around Rio who is in front of the computer.

“What are you doing? Are you using a safe signal? We can’t afford them tracking us here”, he asked.

They all looked at him with hope in their eyes. Sergio frowned.

“What is going on?” he asked in confusion.

“Francesco Lima”, Nairobi said.

That made him confused even more.

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” he asked again.

“You should! He is a psychiatrist. He’s from Spain but he joined the Doctors Beyond Borders. He is an activist and he doesn’t condone the government’s illegal ways”, Tokyo   
answered.

“He will be the perfect and the best doctor to help Lisbon overcome the panic attacks and the episodes”, Nairobi added.

Sergio was left speechless.

“I hope you don’t mind. We just wanted to help. We also all decided to share on the payment. We know it will take a lot to buy his silence so we all agreed”, Monica said.

Sergio controlled his tears. There were times when the members he chose had been questionable but he’s certain he made the right one and that moment is the biggest proof. They all got heart. All of them.

“No, I don’t mind. Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Thank you”, he finally said.

“You know we don’t let each other down. We’re family, remember?” Denver reminded him.

Sergio smiled.

“Yes, we are”, he agreed.


	7. Last Party

It’s their last night on the island. Tomorrow morning, they will go their separate ways to resume their lives and perhaps it might be the last time they will see each other. Phone call is out of discussion since it was what started the second heist in the first place. They have to be extra careful.

The girls decided to spend it with Raquel like a girls’ night while the boys gathered near the shore to drink. Denver and Helsinki ran around like kids after Denver put sands inside his trousers while Bogota and Marseille are debating about animal rights. Rio laughed at Denver and Helsinki and cheered them encouragement leaving Sergio and Palermo sitting by the sand with beer in their hands.

“How’s Lisbon?” Palermo asked. 

He had known Sergio for quite a long time and with Andres gone, he felt the responsibility to be his stand in though he did a poor job at it because he blew it up inside the bank.

“Surviving. She’s having nightmares every single night but at least she’s trying to sleep unlike before. Her appetite is getting better. The episodes are controllable. I am figuring more and more her triggers so I am able to avoid it”, he answered.

“She’s a tough woman, Sergio. I don’t know anyone else who can survive what happened to her but she did it. She will get through this”, Palermo said.

He initially didn’t like Raquel at first when they met. Obviously, she was a cop and Andres died at the hands of the cops. He saw her intelligence later on and that earned his respect. There’s nothing more he respects than intelligence. Then he saw how she takes care of Sergio during the planning stage. She made sure he will not forget to eat or rest or sleep when he’s too busy making contingencies. She kept him on his toes and challenged his brain. She is, by any means, his equal even though the others don’t see it.

“What are you planning to do to those bastards who hurt her?” he suddenly asked.

Sergio looked at him in surprise but he quickly recovered. 

“What makes you ask that?” he asked him back.

Palermo scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, Sergio. I may not have known you all your life but Andres basically told me your biography starting from infancy so you can consider me well-versed when it comes to you. Spill it”, he answered.

That’s true. Andres couldn’t stop talking about Sergio all those years. He loved him so much even though they’re very much different from each other.

“Don’t worry about it, Martin. I already took care of it”, Sergio muttered while staring at the dark sea.

Palermo shot him a look. 

“What do you mean you take care of it?” he asked.

“I made some calls. It’s been taken care of but thank you for your offer”, Sergio answered.

It seems like he’s not the only one who’s well-versed with the other. Sergio knew he’s offering his service to avenge Raquel in his own subtle way.

“To be honest, I thought you didn’t have it in you. I thought I will have a hard time convincing you since your brother always painted you as a pacifist”, Palermo commented.

“I was but this is different. It’s Raquel. I wasn’t able to do anything about my father and about Andres but this time, I can do something. I will not let them get away with what they did to her. It’s unforgivable”, he explained.

Palermo couldn’t be prouder. He is certain if Andres is around, he will throw a party in his honor. 

“Well done, Sergio. Well done”, he muttered.

Meanwhile, inside the house the girls are having their own celebration. They gossiped about the boys and played charades. Everyone is laughing including Raquel. She’s in a good mood and the tequila helps. They’re drinking fast and they’re already drunk. Tokyo and Nairobi won’t stop dancing. Monica won’t stop giggling and Raquel won’t stop drinking and laughing. Things are going fine until Nairobi decided to sit on the floor in front of Raquel.

“I have something to confess, Lisbon. After everything that has happened, I feel so guilty not being honest with you, you know? So here is me coming clean”, she started.

“Careful, Nairobi…” Tokyo warned which makes Raquel raised an eyebrow.

“No, I want to hear it”, Raquel encouraged. 

Monica stared at them, clearly lost.

“I asked the Professor to donate me his sperm. I know it’s awkward and I should’ve asked you as well but all I want is to be a mother again and I was desperate. He said yes but I don’t want to proceed anymore”, Nairobi revealed.

There is a long pause that followed after that. 

“The friend with benefit…that was the Professor?” Raquel asked and Nairobi nodded. “Cool”, she then said.

Nairobi and Tokyo looked at each other and frowned. 

“Cool? That’s it? You’re not mad at all?” Nairobi asked.

“Oh I am a little upset because I don’t like being lied to but like you said, after everything that has happened, I think wasting our time being mad at one another is kind of a waste. Don’t you think? We might never see each other again and I will miss all of you. It is wrong to exclude me about the whole sperm donation thing but I get where you’re coming from. We just both survived death, Nairobi. I think that surpassed the whole dilemma of getting angry about a sperm”, Raquel answered with a smile.

Nairobi smiled with tears building up in her eyes. 

“Thank you”, she muttered.

“Yeah, don’t mention it because if you lie to me again, I will never speak to you for the rest of my life”, Raquel said.

“Oh, I won’t. I promise”, Nairobi said while raising her right hand.

“Good. Now, are you going to tell me about you and Bogota?” Raquel asked with a smirk.

“What? You and Bogota? How come I missed all this?” Monica suddenly asked erupting laughter from the others.


	8. Tipsy

Sergio came in a little bit tipsy in their bedroom. Palermo is quite a drinker and he encouraged him to drink more than he usually does. Thank goodness Helsinki decided to keep him company allowing Sergio to make his escape from his grasp. The girls are already done with their own party. Raquel is sitting by the bed waiting for him when he came in. He expected her to be drunk or at least tipsy just like him but she’s already sober.

“You didn’t drink?” is his first question.

She chuckled a bit when he slurred his words.

“I did but I had black coffee afterwards. My head is clear now. You, on the other hand, looked like about to crash”, she answered.

Sergio sighed and crashed onto the bed with her. She can smell the beer radiating off of him but she didn’t complain. All of them deserved to cool off some steam and it’s their last night together.

“Martin is a big drinker and a bad influence”, he complained.

That made her laugh. He shot up his head at the sound of it. He rarely hears her laugh nowadays so when she does, he always wanted to see it.

“I could’ve told you that but now you know”, she said and played with his hair.

“How’s your party?” he asked.

Raquel looked up and tried to recall the events earlier before looking back at him.

“It was fun. Tokyo and Nairobi couldn’t stop dancing and Monica was stoned. It was fun watching them. It’s better than movies or sitcoms”, she answered.

Sergio made a mental note to thank the girls in the morning for entertaining Raquel. He was a bit worried at first when they mentioned they wanted to host their own party because he’s not sure if they might trigger something that can cause an episode but they did a good job.

“You know what else happened?” she asked and he hummed in response. “I discovered something. I discovered that you were supposed to be a father”, she said while watching the expression on his face changed drastically from calm to panic. “Nairobi decided to come clean and spilled everything. You agreed to donate your sperm without asking me first”, she added.

Sergio swallowed and thought on how to apologize to her in an instant. There is no explanation or excuse to that. He knows it. It was a rash decision. He couldn’t say no to Nairobi that time and he decided fast without consulting Raquel.

“Look, Raquel…” he tried but she put her hand on his lips.

“Stop. Nairobi already apologized. It was wrong and foul what you two did. I admit I got a little upset and disappointed but like I told her, I don’t want to waste time being mad at anyone. We’ve been through enough pain and suffering. I don’t want to inflict that on both of you. I know your heart was in the right place when you agreed to her request. I also know that her heart was also in the right place during that time. Now, you both realized the mistake you made by not telling me. I forgave you”, she cut him off.

He cannot believe the woman in front of him. What in the world did he do to deserve her? All his life, he’s been planning to pull off a heist which is a crime. He endangered lives and his master plan cost some of his crew. He doesn’t deserve Raquel at all and yet she’s right in front of him saying she forgave him for making a decision behind her back when she should’ve been yelling at him or kicking him out of bed. She’s unbelievable. She’s more than what he deserves.

“Thank you and I promise you that I will never make a decision without letting you know first”, he said.

She gave him a smile.

“I am glad”, she replied.

They spent half an hour just leaning on each other, savoring the silence and peace around them.

“Tomorrow, things will go back to the way they were”, Sergio said.

“…though things aren’t the same anymore, are they?” she asked.

He knows what she means. She’s Raquel and yet she’s not the same Raquel anymore.

“No. I guess they’re not but we’ll make it through. We’re together. We’ll be home and we’ll all be family again. I can’t wait to see our daughter again”, he answered.

Raquel tears up when he mentioned ‘our’ daughter. It always touches her the way he owned Paula. He treated her like his own child and for that she will be forever grateful.

“You know, if you really wanted a baby so badly, you could’ve just let me know. It’s negotiable”, she suddenly said.

Sergio tensed up a bit before meeting her eyes. Her tone is teasing but there is seriousness in her eyes. It was a subject that never came up before. They have Paula. He’s not sure if she wanted more kids. The idea never came to his mind either. Now, it does. He can already imagine it.

“You are a good negotiator, Inspector. What do you propose?” he asked.

It made her smile the way he called her former title.

“Well, when we get home, we can start trying. Paula will be thrilled to be a sister for sure. She will have a playmate and I miss having a toddler around”, she answered.

He gently touched her face. Palermo was right. She’s a strong woman. She will make it despite all the horrible things that happened and he will be there with her throughout the journey.

“We can start now if you want”, he suggested which earned a raised eyebrow from her.

“Aren’t you too drunk, Professor?” she asked playfully.

He pulled her close to his arms which made her yelped and giggling.

“Let’s see who’s tired, Inspector”, he teased back.

Their lips met for the first time since her rescue and it felt like no time has passed. It felt natural. She was scared to let her guard down at first but she trusts him completely.

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream”, she pleaded.

“This is not a dream, my love. This is real”, he whispered and then pulled her close to show her his love is real.


	9. Headline

The farewell has been full of tears and hugging. They don’t know whether they will see each other again or not. If they will, the hope it’s for better circumstance than the last time. They parted ways with their designated transporter taking them to their homes where they can resume living their lives.

Palawan is no longer an option for them go back to no matter how much they will miss the place. They arrived in their private island at the Bahamas by a private plane. Their house is a surprise for Raquel. Of course, Paula and Marivi are already there but Sergio made sure not to give her any details on how the house actually looks like.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Raquel smiled and nodded. She’s blindfolded and very eager to remove it. If it’s any other person, she will freak out about the blindfold but it’s Sergio. She trusts him with her life. He finally removed her blindfold to reveal the gorgeous beach house in front of her. It’s almost the same with their house in Palawan but it’s bigger and more polished.

“Do you like it?” he asked hoping she will say yes because it’s already paid in full.

“Are you kidding? This house is amazing!” she answered.

Raquel wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deep. Sergio chuckled and returned the kiss.

“Let’s go inside. They’re waiting”, he muttered.

Her eyes lit up and she almost ran inside the house. Paula and Marivi welcomed them both and the little girl instantly became glued to her mother throughout the day. She toured both of them around the house while Marivi told them about the friendly locals she met and befriended. Paula also quickly made new friends which is good news.

“Are you alright?” Sergio asked when it’s their time to get to bed that night.

He saw her groaned a little when she put on her favourite shirt to sleep on.

“Yeah…I am just a little exhausted. Paula is not getting any lighter”, she answered.

He saw her carrying their daughter earlier in the kitchen. He wanted to tell Paula not to exhaust her mother but they’re both too happy that he cannot bear to end the moment. Raquel’s shoulder is not yet fully healed. She’s yet to regain the full motion of it.

“I am fine, my love. There’s no worry yourself”, she said like she’s reading his mind.

“I just don’t want you to exhaust yourself. That’s all”, he explained.

She smiled and put a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you but I am tougher than I look”, she replied.

The next day, Francesco Lima, the doctor the gang recommended and paid for, arrived at the island. They were right about him. He’s sympathetic about what happened to Raquel and swore on his honor that he will do everything he can to help her recover and that their secret is safe with him.  
The therapy runs quite smoothly. The doctor is excellent with his job. He prescribed medications for her but doesn’t encourage relying on them. He’s determined that she can make it on her own. She’s strong, he noted.

Paula and Marivi were confused at first by the doctor’s presence but Sergio told them that Raquel simply needs daily check-up and that’s been good enough for them.

“Raquel! Dear! Come over here!” Marivi yelled from the living room.

She and Sergio came in and saw Marivi in front of the television which ran by an antenna. They saw it’s tuned to a Spanish TV signal.

“I thought it only picks up local channels”, she whispered to Sergio.

“The boy from town amped it up a bit. Paula wanted to watch some cartoons”, he explained.

They looked closely at the screen and saw the headline. Police Officer Alberto Vicuña was found dead in an abandoned warehouse.

“Dear lord…” Marivi muttered.

“…there were images of the now popular Dali mask spray painted onto the walls with the words: WE DON’T TOLERATE ABUSIVE ASS. This could be related to the case filed by his ex-wife and now member of the gang who’s responsible for the heists at the Royal Mint and the Bank of Spain Raquel Murillo. Earlier this week, police officer Benito Antoñanzas and Carlos Suarez both testified in court stating the torture on Raquel Murillo conducted by Alberto Vicuña which was allegedly authorized by the CNI…” the reporter stated.

Sergio turned his eyes to Raquel who remained frozen in front of the television. He is preparing himself in case the news triggered her episodes but nothing happened. She didn’t scream or crawl to the floor. She just stood there absorbing the news.

“…Inspector Alicia Sierra, Colonel Tamayo and Colonel Prieto are all facing multiple charges filed by international human rights group…” the reporter added.

“Can you believe it? Alberto is dead. Your poor sister”, Marivi said.

Raquel clenched her fists but remained calm.

“My sister is the least of my concern, Mama. I have to tell Paula that his father is dead”, she said and turned away.

Sergio nodded at Marivi before following Raquel to their bedroom where she’s pacing back and forth.

“Raquel”, he called her attention.

“Was it you?” she asked.

He wanted to say no, that he has nothing to do with it, but he cannot stomach lying to her face. When they were reunited back in Palawan, they made a promise to each other: no more lies.

“Yes, it was me”, he answered truthfully.

Raquel nodded and relaxed a little.

“Thank you”, she said.

“You’re not mad?” he asked. It’s not his usual style. He was an idealist.

“No, I am not because if given the chance, I would’ve killed him myself”, she answered.

Sergio understands what that feels like. “I know”, he replied.


	10. Relapse

Breaking the news to Paula was hard and heart breaking. Raquel found herself crying but not for Alberto but for her daughter’s pain. It pains her to see her daughter crying but it is something she has to go through. It is part of life. She needs to experience it all and Raquel cannot shield her from life forever.

“Do you feel sad about Daddy dying?” Paula then asked her.

What is she supposed to say? Yes? The truth is she doesn’t feel a thing about his death at all. If there’s one thing she felt about learning the news, it’s relief. She felt relieved that he’s gone for good and he can no longer inflict pain to her and her daughter. Saying that to Paula’s face is downright cold. He’s still her father.

“A little…” she lied.

Paula looked at her for a moment analyzing her mother’s reaction. For a young girl, Paula is extremely observant. She got it from her mother.

“Don’t worry, Mommy. This way, Daddy will never hurt you again”, she said which took Raquel by surprise.

She is certain her daughter has no idea about her father’s actions but now it seems like she is aware after all.

“Honey, what do you mean?” she asked.

Paula shrugged.

“I heard you fighting at night and then you would stop fighting because you were crying. Daddy won’t stop yelling though so I snuck out of my room to check on you because you were crying. Daddy was kicking you and you were on the floor. I didn’t understand it at first but I know better now. He was hurting you”, the little girl answered.

Stunned, it took all of her willpower not to hyperventilate in front of her daughter. She managed to excuse herself before rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Her hands started shaking as she tries to find the medication that was prescribed to her in the medicine cabinet but her vision is getting blurry and everything fell onto the floor. She grabbed the sink for support as she gasped for air until she sat on the floor.

In her brain, she kept on thinking that her daughter saw it all. She saw her father hitting and kicking her mother. How can she miss all that? She is supposed to protect her daughter from seeing something like that and she failed big time. Was it her fault? Perhaps if she kept it quiet, Paula wouldn’t have gone out of her room. She wouldn’t have seen all that and her brain wouldn’t have been tainted.

“Raquel? Are you okay?” Sergio called from outside.

She tried to form words but nothing came out of her throat. It’s like she’s drowning without being underwater.

“I am coming in”, he said and then opened the door only to find her on the floor surrounded by bottles of medications, gasping for oxygen. “What happened? Look at me, darling. Breathe slowly”, he exclaimed.

Raquel found his hands and held on to them like they are her lifeline.

“Take it slow, my love. You’re safe. I am here”, he said like a lullaby soothing her.

She managed to stabilize her breathing but her hands won’t stop shaking.

“Did you take any of these?” he asked referring to the scattered bottles on the floor.

She shook her head and then cleared her throat.

“I couldn’t find it”, she explained.

Sergio wondered what triggered the attack since it’s been weeks since her last episode. She’s been doing great. Could it be the news of Alberto’s death? Did he cause her relapse?

“Please tell me what happened”, he pleaded.

He wanted to help her but he cannot do it if she doesn’t tell him what happened.

“Sergio, she knows…Paula had known all these years”, she muttered while staring onto the floor.

“What did she know, Raquel? Tell me”, he asked.

This time she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“…what Alberto did to me all those years ago. She knows. She told me she saw it”, she answered with her voice almost cracking.

He can feel the horror she’s feeling. It’s not the kind of information a child should have. Any parents or non parents would want to shield a child from that kind of memory.

“I have no idea that she knows, Sergio. I screwed it up. I should be the one protecting her from that and I screwed it up. It’s my fault”, she then said.

As soon as he heard her say that it’s her fault, he felt the knot in his stomach tightened. She’s blaming herself again like that time they met.

“Stop. It’s never your fault and we both know that. Stop putting the blame to yourself, Raquel. You’re over this. You’re through with this, remember? You know it’s never your fault”, he reminded her.

He will not let her fall back to that pit of darkness again. He will not let that happen. He will do everything in his power to take care of her and help her.  
Raquel nodded. She remembered all those hours of therapy before Francesco. It’s not her fault, she tries to play that in her head on a loop.

“How am I going to face my daughter now, Sergio? I don’t know how to look in her eyes”, she confessed.

She couldn’t bear it if she looked at her differently. She couldn’t bear to see the innocence disappear in Paula’s eyes because of what happened to her.

“Paula loves you very much. She had that knowledge for years but did that change anything between the two of you?” he asked and she shook her head. “Then, trust that your daughter will still love you no matter what. You are her mother, nothing will change that. She just had a better understanding now of the choices you made in the past”, he explained.

Raquel buried her head in his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her body.

“I love you”, she whispered.


	11. Proposal

Sergio was right. Paula’s view of her mother didn’t change one bit. She’s still the same with her. The only difference is that she now understands why her mother left her father and decided to flee to another country.

Raquel continued her therapy with Francesco until her episodes stopped coming. The nightmares are still constant every night but he’s always there to get her out each time. Soon enough, the nightmares became less and less terrifying. Some nights, it’s all a blur. She no longer flinched at the slightest sound. She can listen now to rock songs without triggering her panic attacks due to the bass sounds. She is getting better. She is healing.

Sergio can see that too. The smile on her face appears more often just like before. She’s loosening up a bit. She removed the gun under their bed. She stopped screaming at night. She regained the full motion of her shoulder although she can no longer wear high heels but she doesn’t mind. She preferred to go barefoot along the beach.

While watching the sunset one afternoon, he turned to her just to study her features. He cannot help it. She’s breath-taking. Everything about her is natural and he loves it.  
“You know it is rude to stare”, she muttered with her eyes fixed on the view.

“You are so beautiful”, he said.

She looked away from the sun to look at him with a frown.

“I don’t mean just on the outside because that’s a given. You’re beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful”, he cleared.

“Sergio, I got scars all over me. Surely you’ve seen my back”, she reminded him with a playful tone.

Getting back her confidence was the hardest task for both Sergio and Francesco. The constant reminder of the torture is on her body and she cannot just remove that. The insecurities lessened by the day but it’s still there sometimes.

“Your scars are beautiful. They’re reminder of your strength. Consider them as badges of bravery. Not everyone has them. I cannot express how lucky I am and happy that you chose to ask someone like me on a date that night and then held me at gunpoint so I can bring you to my place”, he said.

That made her smile despite the tears forming in her eyes. She remembered that night very well. That was embarrassing but memorable at the same time.

“I am lucky and incredibly happy that you offered me your phone when my battery died that night in Hanoi”, she said.

Sergio suddenly got on his knees and pulled something out of his pocket which made Raquel nervous. He revealed a red box and then opened it to show a silver ring with a gorgeous cut diamond on top. It is simple and yet beautiful just like her.

“Raquel Murillo…I know this is kind of long overdue but you know me. I am not well-versed to this so forgive the delay. Will you be my wife?” he proposed.

Stunned, it took her couple of seconds to process the question he just popped before she can gather herself to answer.

“Yes…yes…oh my god, yes…finally!” she answered.

He wrapped his arms to her waist and lifted her up the ground as she bent down to kiss him deep. He then brought her down to put the ring on her finger. It fits perfectly.

“This is so beautiful, Sergio”, she muttered.

“You’re even more beautiful”, he reminded her.

“So…how are we going to break the news to the people inside the house?” she asked and they both started laughing.

Paula yelped at the announcement. Marivi cried in joy knowing that her daughter opens herself up to love one more time and made the right choice.

Things happened fast after that. Everyone is busy with the preparation. At first, Raquel and Sergio wanted a small wedding but soon, it became bigger and bigger. 

“What about the gang? They need to be here”, she said and he wants to make that happen.

The gang is scattered all over the world and it took Sergio a week to track them all down. He made a discreet invitation to let them know what’s happening and that they’re invited.   
Getting them undetected to the island is a bit of a task but it’s nothing he cannot handle. He hired a lot of transporters to get them to the island safely. Raquel wanted them all present and him too. They’re the only extended family he got and it matters for them to be present in the most important day in his life.

Raquel was anxious but she made it impossible to see. It’s going to be the second time she’s going to get married and the first time went down the drain. Of course, she’s telling herself it’s not going to happen with Sergio because he’s not Alberto. He is different. He loves her very much but her brain sometimes cannot help it. Alberto wasn’t an ass when she married him. There is a possibility right? She shook her head in an effort to get the thought out of her head.

“You’re worried. Good. I thought for a second you lost your mind”, Marivi said while entering her room.

Raquel looked at her mother with a frown.

“Did you just say good? What’s good with worrying?” she asked her mother.

Marivi sat on the bed next to her.

“It is only normal to be nervous about getting married especially after everything you’ve been through. You made a good show not letting anyone see it but I know deep down you are worried your marriage with Sergio will turn out like your marriage with Alberto”, Marivi answered.

Raquel scoffed.

“Are you a psychic or something?” she asked and her mother laughed.

“I am a mother. That’s what I am”, she answered and gently ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “Sergio is a very special man. It takes a strong and dedicated man to take on a woman with a package. That alone says a lot about his character and how much he loves you. Of course, you couldn’t help it and worry and I won’t tell you otherwise. Just remember whenever you’re in doubt, recall the time you realized you love him and that you will follow him to the end of the world. It will calm all your doubts”, she advised.

Raquel smiled. “Thank you, Mama”, she said.


	12. Reunion

The gang arrived two days before the wedding and it’s a blast and incredibly loud that Sergio needed to apologize to the locals and explain to them about the event. Luckily, they are all very understanding.

The girls clamored around Raquel and talked endlessly about her wedding dress. She didn’t make a big deal out of it unlike her first wedding. Alberto insisted back then that she looked her best not for the occasion or for her personal benefit but for the perception of their guests. Everyone in the law enforcement attended their wedding and Alberto wanted to make an impression. She never liked her wedding dress back then. This time is different. She’s going to wear her mother’s wedding dress. She always wanted to wear it but she never got the chance before. It is simple but the style is very her.

“Oh come on, just let us take a peek!” Nairobi insisted.

It is not that Raquel is secretive. She just wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.

“No one is going to see the dress until the wedding day”, she emphasized on ‘no one’.

“…but we’re your bridesmaids. We are meant to see the dress, Lisbon”, Monica seconded.

Tokyo is using her pleading puppy eyes on her which makes her roll her eyes. They are very persistent and she’s sure none of them will stop until she granted their wish to see her dress.

“Fine. Fine. God, you all are like children”, Raquel surrendered.

She then opened her closet and took the dress covered in black cover bag. She hanged it on the closet’s door and unzipped the cover bag to reveal the dress.

The girls’ gasped as soon as they saw it. It is literally a dress and not a wedding gown. It is white, of course, and it is very vintage. The embroidery on it is very intricate and detailed. Judging by the length of it and Raquel’s height, the dress will fall on her knees. It is quite flowy but it will surely accentuate her features well. The spaghetti strap is quite bold but the whole vibe of the dress is demure and simple, like Raquel.

“So?” Raquel asked when no one said a word upon seeing the dress.

“It is very beautiful”, Nairobi answered with teary eyes.

She doesn’t even know why the dress is making her cry. It has that effect on her and she can already imagine Raquel wearing it.

“No one is going to fight me with this but I will be the one to fix your hair. I already have something in mind”, Monica volunteered.

“The makeup is mine”, Tokyo followed.

“I will take care of the ceremony and its entire flow. You can rest assure there will no mishaps”, Nairobi added.

Raquel looked at the three girls in awe. To be fair, Raquel didn’t hire any wedding planner. The ceremony was planned to be simple. She will walk down some sort of red carpet towards Sergio, a priest will be there to conduct the ceremony, they say their vows and that’s it. She didn’t think much of the other details of the wedding and neither did Sergio.

“I am going to go outside to check the details of the ceremony. Oh my god, there is so much to do”, Nairobi declared as she walked away from them.

“Well, you can rest assure now that your simple wedding is no longer going to be simple”, Tokyo teased.

Judging the by looks on Nairobi’s face earlier, Tokyo was right. On the other hand, Raquel feels relieved. She trusts Nairobi will make her wedding memorable. If she will hire anyone to organize her wedding, it will definitely be her.

“So, do you have any plans for your bachelorette party yet?” Tokyo asked her.

Meanwhile, the boys helped Sergio unload the last pieces of chairs needed for the wedding. Once they’re done working, Palermo and Helsinki brought the stash of liquors they brought to the island. They’re all from Italy and they’re the good stuff according to the big man.

Denver launches stories about Cincinnati who is with Paula and Marivi inside the house. Rio shared his experience travelling the world and trying new adventures and sports. Bogota confessed that he’s planning on asking Nairobi to marry him but unsure if she will say yes considering they’re already at the stage of trying to have a baby. 

“I think she will say yes”, Palermo said.

“I don’t know. She’s very focused about the baby. I don’t think she will entertain the idea of planning our wedding”, Bogota explained.

“Professor, how did you propose to Lisbon? I mean, how did you know it’s time?” Denver asked.

Sergio sighed and thought about the moment he got the courage to ask her.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about asking her since we moved to Palawan but I was being coward. We were content and it never came up. During the heist, she made a joke about me proposing and after everything that has happened, it woke me up. I realized life is short and that I should stop being afraid and just dive right in. Then, I waited for Raquel to heal and get better. I always carry the ring with me waiting for the right moment to ask her. One afternoon, we were walking by the shore, watching the sunset and I just knew. It’s time. I got on my knees and asked her. She said yes”, he answered.

That answer alone inspired Denver who is already thinking of million ways to propose to Monica. He already got the ring but like Sergio before, he doesn’t know how to do it. He tried asking Bogota for advice but he’s having a bit of a dilemma himself with Nairobi so he’s no help.

“Andres will be very proud of you, Sergio. He always knew you have the balls to do it. I bet against him. I thought you’re going to turn into a monk but I was wrong”, Palermo joked and they all laughed.

“I wish he could’ve been here and be a part of this”, Sergio muttered.

“You know he’s always with you. He’s a part of you”, Helsinki said and it made Sergio smiled.

“Well, enough with the drama. Every wedding needs a party right? So what are we going to do with the bachelor’s party?” Rio suddenly asked.


	13. Party Time

Tokyo is the person to go to if someone wants to throw an emergency party. She preferred to do the traditional bachelorette party with male strippers and such but they’re out of time and with little resources. Besides, the Professor will surely kill her if he finds out she let a male stripper danced in front of Lisbon.

A family closed to Sergio and Raquel gladly took Marivi, Paula, and Cincinnati for the night. Nairobi and Monica decorated the living room with disco balls while Tokyo plugged in the speakers.

“Please tell me you didn’t turn my house into a mess”, Raquel said as they ushered her inside blindfolded.

“Relax”, Monica said and then removed her blindfold.

Raquel barely recognized her own living room. In a matter of two hours, the girls were able to flip everything. Her curtains are gone and were replaced with dark bed sheets. They used red cellophane to cover the lights and they got disco balls.

“Wow”, is the only word she’s able to say.

Tokyo played the party music as Nairobi showed them their booze which is a lot. Raquel wondered how they were able to smuggle all of them undetected.

“Tonight, we’re going to be wasted”, Nairobi declared.

That sounds like a good idea but it’s been a while since Raquel let herself get totally drunk. There is a part of her that’s scared she might lose control or relapse if she let her guard down.

“Totally wasted!!!” Monica yelled and downed a glass of tequila.

Then the party started. It wasn’t as hard as Raquel thought. The girls are very persuasive and contagious. Their enthusiasm latched on to her quickly and she found herself dancing along with them while drinking and smoking cigarettes.

“So, you frisked the Professor in front of everyone in the bar?” Tokyo asked while slurring.

“Yup. I did”, Raquel answered casually.

Monica giggled while trying to imagine what that situation looks like.

“Hold on. The Professor mentioned you wanted to shoot him with your gun but you didn’t”, Nairobi remembered.

Raquel smiled at the memory. It feels like it was a long time ago. It was a crazy day for her. One minute she’s living the dream with ‘Salva’ and then the next, she discovered he is the Professor, the man she’s wanted so desperately to put in jail.

“Well, I dragged him to Toledo first and tied him on the pipe at the attic. After that, I slapped him three times before hooking him with polygraph test because I just discovered who really was and I couldn’t trust anything that came out of his mouth”, she clarified.

The three girls’ eyes widened.

“What’s the result of the polygraph?” Monica asked.

“He was telling the truth. He told me that he was falling in love with me and that’s never part of his plan. He was telling the truth”, she answered.

The three girls altogether uttered ‘Awwwww’. Tokyo got on her feet to get something from her purse before coming back.

“Now, let’s get totally hammered”, she said showing them her stash.

Meanwhile, the boys went to a local bar since the girls took all their booze. The initial plan is to show Sergio a good time. Female dancers are not Sergio’s cup of tea and he cleared to them that it will only make him uncomfortable. He insisted that he only wants to spend time with him and have a drink. They’re all understanding but that doesn’t mean they can’t still look at some pretty island women. Rio is having a feast looking around as some of the local girls danced around. Palermo and Helsinki don’t care at all. Bogota and Denver ignored the view while Marseille is more focused on the pet store he saw in town.

“Do you think the girls are doing okay at the house?” Sergio asked Palermo.

“Of course, they are. The girls will take good care of Lisbon so stop worrying”, he answered.

Sergio sighed and then smiled. Of course, they will. He trusts them completely.

“Do you think Andres will be happy about all of this?” he suddenly asked.

He misses his brother and now more than ever. He is supposed to be with him in that kind of occasion, pushing him to do crazy things, giving him life and romantic advice.

“I think Berlin is having a party in heaven now that you’re finally getting married”, Denver answered.

They all imagined that part and they all laughed. Berlin was a classy man but he did love to dance.

“I am sure Jesus is face palming right now and wondering why he let Berlin inside. Now, he’s causing public disturbance up there”, Helsinki added and they laughed some more.

Their night continued talking about their previous adventures and their most embarrassing moments until the bar closed. They all walked back to the house with smile on their faces and slightly drunk. Sergio frowned when he noticed the windows are covered with a different color of cloth instead of white curtains. He opened the door and saw the different colors of lights roaming around the living room.

“They got disco balls”, Rio muttered.

Sergio’s eyes searched everywhere and found empty bottles of beers and tequila. He can smell smoke from cigarette and something else. Then, his eyes laid upon the four ladies near the sofa, stoned to their senses.

Monica is counting Nairobi’s hair. Tokyo is dancing lazily while Raquel is staring at them three with smile on her face.

“If I have known they are having this kind of party, I would’ve joined them instead of you”, Bogota said.

“Yeah? Get in line first”, Denver said.

They each took care of their girls. Sergio carried Raquel in his arms and took her to bed so she can rest.

“Did you have fun, my love?” he asked her.

“I did but something was missing. You’re not here”, she answered. “You’re here now”, she added and smiled.


	14. Nairobi

Last day of preparation before the wedding. Nairobi is working her ass off perfecting every detail for tomorrow’s ceremony. She wants it to be flawless since it’s the Professor and Lisbon’s wedding. It’s the biggest and toughest job she will ever have, bigger than the Royal Mint or the Bank of Spain. 

Bogota became a slave worker for his girl. He lifted what she wants him to lift. He arranged flowers even. It always amazes him whenever he sees her turning into a boss. It suits her completely. She has the magic to make people special and that they can do anything. She is not just a boss. She is a leader.

Everything is running smoothly according to Nairobi’s plan and that’s the only thing keeping her relax. She wouldn’t know what to do if she screws the wedding up. The pressure is on her and she feels it all the way.

“Nairobi, a word please”, Sergio called her.

She handed the chart to Bogota and followed the Professor. Her heart is beating fast as she walks along with him. Did she do anything wrong? Did he dislike the color she picked? Did Lisbon dislike the decorations? Her mind is thinking thousands of reason why she got called all of a sudden.

“Nairobi…”

“Look, Professor…we still got time. I promise I can fix whatever it is that you or Lisbon doesn’t like about the decoration. I can fix it. It’s still early in the day. We can still make it work and it will be the best wedding ever”, she cut him off.

Sergio frowned unaware of the things she just said.

“What? Oh, there’s no problem about the decorations. In fact, Raquel and I love it. That’s not the reason why I want to talk to you”, he clarified.

“Oh…what then?” she asked.

“I made some arrangements for you for next week. Bogota will come to escort you to a private island”, he answered.

It confused her even more.

“I don’t understand, Professor. Why Bogota will escort me to a private island?” she asked again.

“…because as I understand it, your son, Axel’s birthday is next week and it’s been too long since you last spent it with him so I made some arrangements for the two of you to meet there”, he answered which rendered Nairobi speechless. “Actually, it’s Raquel’s idea. She wanted you to see your son again. We managed to convince his foster parents that he qualified to a special camp program and they’re more than happy to let him go. It will last for an entire week. It’s the best we can manage because it’s sort of last minute. Raquel wanted to thank you for doing all the hard work for her in this wedding so please do accept our gift”, he added.

Nairobi shed her tears of joy and jumped at him and hugged him tight.

“Thank you, Professor! Thank you!” she exclaimed.

After her talk with the Professor, Nairobi searched the place for Lisbon. She found her with Monica and Tokyo in her bedroom. They were choosing color palette for her makeup tomorrow. Her presence stopped them three and Tokyo began to worry when she saw the dried tears in her friend’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she immediately asked.

“No, nothing’s wrong. Can I talk with Lisbon in private?” Nairobi requested.

Monica ushered Tokyo out despite her protest to know what’s happening. Raquel put down the blush and turned to her.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

Nairobi smiled and hugged her which surprised Raquel. It’s clear the gang has accepted her as part of the family but she’s not used to them showing their affection to her physically.

“Thank you”, Nairobi said as soon as she pulled back.

Raquel smiled when she realized why her friend is very happy. Sergio must have broken the news to her. The man couldn’t keep a secret long enough.

“It’s the least we can do and it’s not even that much. I am still thinking of a way that you can get him back but so far, I can’t think of any legal ways considering we are all criminals”, she explained.

“No! It’s too much actually. I have never thought I will get the chance to see my son again and you and the Professor made it possible and on his birthday! I get to have an entire week with my son”, Nairobi said with delight.

She sat with Raquel and composed herself.

“Do you know during the first heist, my main purpose of joining the Professor was to get too much money and I will kidnap my son? I was planning on using the money to buy us a big house in a beautiful island so we can be together. When things went south inside the Royal Mint, I realized or more like Tokyo made me realized that what I was planning was wrong. My son may not even know me and I was planning on kidnapping him. That’s wrong and unfair for him”, she confessed.

Raquel didn’t know that. She didn’t ask Sergio about the gang’s motivation in joining the first heist. All she knew was Sergio’s dream to fulfil his father’s dream of pulling it off.

“Sometimes, it is surprising how Tokyo can actually form a good advice”, Raquel muttered and they both laughed. “Spend a week with him. Get to know your son. I am sure deep down, he still remembers you. Children have that special powers in them that even I cannot decipher. After that, you decide what you want to do next. Professor and I will not tell you what your next step will be. You’re his mother. You will know what’s best”, she added.

Later that night, Raquel and Sergio lay on separate beds, in separate rooms. They turned left and right but nothing can get them to sleep. They’re so used to sleeping next to each other that the bed feels empty without each other’s presence. Then, Raquel’s phone rings.

“My love? Are you asleep?” Sergio asked which made her chuckled.

“No, darling. I cannot sleep”, she answered.

“Me either. I don’t know how to sleep without you. I miss touching you. I miss smelling you”, he confessed.

“I know the feeling. I keep sniffing your pillow but it’s just for the night. Tomorrow we’ll sleep together until our last breath. You’ll get tired of me”, she teased.

“I will never get tired of you, my love. Good night, Raquel”, he said.

“Good night, Sergio”, she replied with a smile on her face.


	15. New Beginning

Sergio woke up with a big smile on his face. Today, he will marry the most beautiful woman to ever exist. She will be his wife and he can finally call her that over and over again. Though he never doubted her feelings for him, he cannot help but get nervous. What if she gets cold feet? What if she backs out? What if she realized she doesn’t want to get married again? He wouldn’t be able to blame her. Her last marriage became her hell. It is only natural if she fears for theirs. Of course, he will never hurt Raquel. He can’t even imagine it. The thought of someone laying their abusive hands on her makes him sick.

He calmed himself down. Alberto is gone. He made sure of that. Raquel is safe. No one is going to hurt her. They’re about to start the new chapter of their lives and everyone they love are present to witness it. 

The cold water helped with his nerves. He groomed himself to perfection and then slipped under the tux Raquel chose for him. She does know his style and he trusts her taste.

“Don’t you look nice…” Palermo muttered as he walks in his room.

“I am sure not as close as Andres when he got married…five times”, Sergio said.

Palermo scoffed and fixed his tie.

“Sure your brother got a certain elegance to him but you got that too. On top of it all, you got that mysterious and nerdy vibe. Andres couldn’t pull that off. Trust me”, Palermo said and they both laughed. “Nervous?” he asked.

“…more than ever”, Sergio answered.

“Good because I will consider you an alien if you’re not”, Palermo said and patted his shoulder.

On the other room, Raquel couldn’t help but paced back and forth. It’s the second time she’s going to get married but it feels like she hadn’t done it before. Tokyo and Monica followed her pace with their eyes until they can’t take it anymore.

“Okay lady, sit down. You’re giving us a headache and I haven’t had any liquor yet”, Tokyo stopped her from further walking.

“Sorry, I am just really nervous. I don’t know why. It’s not like it’s my first time”, Raquel confessed.

“It’s normal. Every bride feels that way no matter how many times they got married”, Monica said to coax her.

Raquel took a deep breath and let the two girls worked on her hair and face. She’s too nervous that she’ll probably mess up her makeup if she tries to do it. Paula kept coming in and out of the room out of excitement. She’s already dressed and her hair is already done by Monica. Marivi is getting ready in her room with her nurse Ana. Raquel couldn’t wait to show her mother that she’s wearing her dress. She just hopes her mother is in her good day so she can enjoy the ceremony.

“I’m going to ask Denver to marry me”, Monica blurted out which earned gasps from Tokyo and Raquel. “Yeah…I know he’s been thinking about it but I am just tired of waiting. I mean, we are already raising Cincinnati. So, I decided that I am going to ask him myself”, she added.

Tokyo dropped the brush and hugged her tight.

“Well, I am so proud of you”, she said.

“I am hoping to receive the invitation to the wedding”, Raquel said.

“Of course! All of you will be invited”, Monica replied.

Raquel chose to keep her mother out so she can surprise her later when she walked down the aisle or the red carpet. She can already hear the music outside. The door opened and Nairobi went in.

“Wow…oh my lord! You looked gorgeous!” she exclaimed as soon as she saw Raquel.

Raquel rarely gets conscious but this time she feels like it. Sensing her friend’s insecurity, Nairobi went to her and grabbed her hand.

“You look incredible, Lisbon. The Professor’s jaw will hit the floor when you walk out there. Trust me”, she encouraged.

Raquel laughed at that thought and nodded.

“Let’s do this”, Nairobi said.

Sergio patiently waits by the altar with Palermo. He chose him to be his best man as a stand-in for his brother Andres. He braced himself when the music starts. He hadn’t seen Raquel since last night and he misses her deeply.

Everyone got into their formation and walked along the aisle one by one. Cincinnati is their ring bearer. Paula is the flower girl. They were followed by the rest of the gang who all winked and smiled at him.

Finally, Raquel made her appearance and everyone’s head turned to her. Nairobi was right. Sergio’s jaw almost hit the floor in awe of her beauty. Marivi’s eyes widened in delight when she saw that her daughter is wearing the dress she wore when she got married to her father. Raquel’s hair is beautifully swaying behind her back. Monica curled it into a slight beach waves to match the setting of the wedding. Tokyo kept her makeup natural to let Raquel’s beauty standout. The dress fitted her perfectly that she looked like a goddess who graced everyone by her presence.

Her smile is like a bright light as she walks down the aisle. The sunlight graciously shining on her skin making her radiates even more like gold. Raquel met her mother’s eyes who’s already crying and mouthed ‘I love you’ to her.

When Raquel reached the altar, she hugged Palermo and went to Sergio who took his time staring at her.

“You’re so beautiful”, he muttered and she giggled a bit.

Unable to contain herself, Sergio pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

“Sorry, I know that’s at the end of the ceremony but I just missed you so much”, he apologized while everyone’s laughing.

“That’s alright. I missed you too”, she replied.

The priest coughed a little, catching their attention.

“Shall we proceed?” he asked.

“Yes. Yes, Father. Of course”, Sergio answered.

The ceremony proceeded as planned which made Nairobi incredibly satisfied and happy.

“I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sergio and Raquel Marquina! You may now kiss the bride…again”, the priest declared.

Raquel laughed at the priest’s jibe and let Sergio kissed her. Everyone applauded the newly wed as the others whistled (Denver and Rio) and laughed.

As the sun sets, the party started at the island. Everyone is invited and the locals are having a blast. Denver was the one who caught the bouquet which made Raquel winked at Monica. Sergio danced with Marivi and Paula while Raquel danced with almost all of their male friends.

“You wore the dress”, Marivi said to her daughter when they got the chance to be alone.

“Did you like it?” Raquel asked.

“I love it. It suits you very well, my dear”, she answered.

“Oh, I am glad. I thought you won’t like it”, Raquel breathed in relief.

Marivi hugged her daughter, happy that she was able to witness her daughter got married to a nice man for once.

“I am so happy for you, sweetheart”, she whispered into her ears.

“Thank you, Mama”, Raquel replied.

After that, Sergio and Raquel snuck to the shore so they can dip their feet into the water.

“I don’t want this night to end”, he said.

“Darling, this is not the end. It’s the beginning. We’re just starting out. I hope you have the energy”, she said.

He smiled.

“I have waited for this my entire life. Of course, I have tons of energy”, he replied.

Together they looked back at their family and friends partying together. They can hear their laughter, their jokes. It’s the perfect paradise. 

“If heaven do really exist, this place would be it right now, right at this moment. This is heaven”, Sergio muttered.

Raquel nodded in agreement. No riches in the world can ever compare to the sight they’re seeing. They’re in paradise.

“It does exist. We’re in it”, she said.

He pulled her into her arms and gently kissed her. After everything they’ve been through, all the challenges they faced, they still ended up to where they are right now. Sergio is not the one to believe in fate and destiny but looking at his wife right now, he believes in it with all his heart. They are destined to be together.

“You know what will complete this wonderful night?” he asked her.

“Please do tell”, she said.

Sergio smirked and pulled her along with him straight to the water. Raquel yelped as soon as they hit the cold water. They both started laughing at their silliness. It is their thing, swimming with their clothes on.

“I just soaked my mother’s wedding dress in the ocean”, she realized.

“Look on the bright side, it now hugged your body incredibly well”, he teased while letting his eyes roamed around her body.

She hit him on his arm and pulled him to her and they kissed passionately ignoring the waves of the ocean. Why would they pay any attention? They’re in paradise, their own piece of heaven. They got their whole lives to worry about the cold they will catch from swimming at night with their clothes on.

~~FIN~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing this one. It started with some sad and horrible details which deserved a happy ending. Thank you for reading it and appreciating the work. Gracias!


End file.
